wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
WSU-102 "Żartowniś"
''„Siedmiu martwych, trzech rannych. Kadłub podziurawiony tak, że można przejść przez dziury. Lewy silnik zamilkł, a prawy wybrał się na własną podróż z całym skrzydłem. Tylny zbiornik wybuchł i urwał nam ogon. Ale maszyna wciąż się trzyma. Mamy jeszcze lewe skrzydło, dwa stabilizatory i trzy silniki pionowego startu. Dolecimy do domu.” ''– Kapitan Dick "Wredniak" Dastardly, dowódca Eskadry Sępa. WSU-102 (Wielki Samolot Unicestwiający na sto dwa), zwany nieoficjalnie przez żołnierzy „Żartownisiem”, jest ciężkim szturmowym myśliwcem atmosferycznym, a zarazem i bombowcem, chociaż dość nietypowym, używanym przez Gwardię Imperialną. Jest to jedna z najcięższych, a zarazem i najbardziej wytrzymałych, lotniczych konstrukcji w arsenale Imperium. STC tego myśliwca odnaleziono dopiero w 329.M40 na planecie Pyrobolus w sektorze Flamma w segmentum Ultima. Natomiast pierwsza partię, w liczbie 30 sztuk, wyprodukowano dopiero w 352.M40. Mimo swojej krótkiej służby Żartowniś zasłużył sobie na miano jednego z najlepszych bombowców i myśliwców Imperium. Ten ważący grubo ponad 60 ton, napędzany dwoma linikami tłokowymi, jak również i silnikami odrzutowymi, samolot nie grzeszy prędkością. Tę dość dużą wadę nadrabia on jednak wytrzymałością, siła ognia i licznymi punktami ogniowymi. Poza tym, jak na dość kanciastą maszynę, jest on bardzo zwrotny. =Konstrukcja= WSU-102 nie jest jakąś nowoczesną maszyną, a do tego jest niezwykle duży i stosunkowo wolny. Jego długość wynosi 29,4 metra, wysokość 5,6 metra, a rozpiętość głównych skrzydeł to prawie 46,8 metra, a przy tym najwyższa prędkość jaką nim osiągnięto to 881 km/h i to na silnikach odrzutowych. Przez co niektórzy zaryzykowaliby stwierdzenie, że jest to samolot dość przestarzały, a to z uwagi na silniki tłokowe i śmigła. Ale podczas oceny Żartownisia należy wziąć pod uwagę, że jest to maszyna zaprojektowana do bycia ciężkim myśliwcem i bombowcem atmosferycznym zdolnym do podjęcia się walki z wrogiem, przyjęciu ogromnej ilości pocisków na swoją pancerną powierzchnię, i wygrania jej dzięki przewadze siły ognia jaką zapewnia mu piętnaście punktów ogniowych. Gruby, kanciasty pancerz zapewnia samolotowi bardzo dobrą ochronę, zdolną do wytrzymania licznych uderzeń i eksplozji, które powinny rozerwać go na strzępy. Jednak z racji jego grubości opancerzenia we wnętrzu panuje niemały ścisk, zwłaszcza jeśli trzeba się poruszać. Załoga w niektórych miejscach musi się niemal czołgać. Jest to też jeden z głównych powodów przez które WSU-102 waży 66 ton. Na zewnątrz kadłuba, oprócz standardowych dwóch ogromnych skrzydeł i ogona, znajdują się stabilizatory lotu w postaci pomniejszych skrzydeł w liczbie siedmiu. Dwie grupy, będąca parami, znajdują się kolejno pod kadłubem i na kadłubie zaraz w osadzeniu górnej wieżyczki. Trzecia grupa zaś, licząca trzy stabilizatory, jest osadzona w połowie kadłuba i stanowi zapasowy ogon w razie gdyby ten główny został w ogniu walki odstrzelony. To właśnie dzięki tym stabilizatorom samolot jest niezwykle zwrotny i zdolny do wykonywania szybkich nawrotów. A w razie uszkodzeń głównych skrzydeł, lub ich utraty, stabilizatory mogą utrzymać Żartownisia w powietrzu wystarczająco długo by pilot mógł poszukać w miarę bezpiecznego miejsca do awaryjnego lądowania. Szkielet i Opancerzenie Ten ciężki myśliwiec z racji swojej, dość dużej, powierzchni jest niezwykle łatwy do trafienia. Ale konstruktorzy zadbali o to by Żartowniś był twardym, a zarazem i niezwykle wytrzymałym, pojazdem powietrznym. Główny szkielet pojazdu stanowią dwa wykonane z hartowanego adamantium, połączone ze sobą krzyże. Dzięki zastosowaniu licznego ożebrowania skrzydeł i kadłuba maszyna równomiernie rozkłada ciężar całego opancerzenia i może lecieć pomimo uszkodzeń, ponieważ poszycie ma się czego trzymać. Ożebrowanie zostało wykonane z plastali, dzięki czemu jest ono wytrzymałe, a zarazem lekkie. To sprawia, że zachowano nieco wagi, którą wykorzystano na dodatkowe opancerzenie maszyny. Bowiem pancerz stanowią grube, błogosławione pancerne płyty ceramitowe liczące od 60 milimetrowych płyt na skrzydłach, poprzez 90 milimetrowych dolnych płyt skrzydeł, aż do 120 milimetrowych płyt kadłuba. Lecz z racji licznych punktów ogniowych należało zapewnić strzelcom obraz pola bitwy. Wszakże nie są oni zdolni do strzelania we wroga jeśli go nie widzą. Dlatego też w miejscach gdzie broń jest obsadzona przez operatorów znajdują się pancerne szyby liczące od 60 milimetrowych tafli wieżyczek ogonowych, aż po 220 milimetrowe tafle kokpitu. Napęd Pierwszorzędny system napędowy, często nazywany głównym, atmosferycznym lub tańszym, WSU-102 stanowią dwa wysokoprężne, 27-cylindrowe, silniki tłokowe Mark 102 w układzie gwieździstym o mocy 4320 km, napędzane wysokoenergetycznym promethium, znajdujące się w skrzydłach zaraz przy kokpicie samolotu. Mimo faktu, że nie są to silniki odrzutowe, to samolot jest zdolny do operowania na wysokościach liczących do 16 km przy prędkości maksymalnej wynoszącej 872 km/h, a to za pośrednictwem podwójnych sprężarek ŁI-5 i niezwykle dużych, mierzących 4,3 metra, trójpłatowych śmigieł. Jednak w wypadku lotów na wyższych wysokościach lub lotów pozaatmosferycznych Mark 102 są bezużyteczne. Dlatego załoga zmuszona jest polegać na systemie drugorzędnym. Szczęśliwie oba typy silników są napędzane tym samym paliwem. Drugorzędnym systemem napędowym, używanym głównie do lotów pozaatmosferycznych, także pionowego startu i lądowania, jest system sześciu silników odrzutowych CBB-3 umieszczonych w kadłubie w liczbie sześciu i dwóch w skrzydłach, o stosunkowo dużej, aczkolwiek nie zaskakującej, mocy. Jest to jednak moc wystarczająca by pojazd, za pośrednictwem nie mniej jak czterech silników, mógł wzlecieć powyżej 16 km lub opuścić atmosferę planety. W przestrzeni kosmicznej silniki te napędzane są wyłącznie za pośrednictwem samego wysokoenergetycznego promethium. Uzbrojenie Z racji niskiej prędkości WSU-102 nie jest w stanie uciec przed wrogiem czy też ruszyć za nim w pogoń. Dlatego też posiada liczne punkty ogniowe dzięki którym nie musi tego robić, ponieważ jest w stanie się obronić przed ewentualną grupą wrogich myśliwców lub, jeśli znajdzie się odważny, zagrać w tchórza i wygrać dzięki przewadze pancerza i frontowego uzbrojenia. Punktów ogniowych jest niezwykle dużo, albowiem aż piętnaście. A są nimi: *1 podwójnie sprzężone działo laserowe „Spopielacz” zamontowane pod kokpitem. (Kontrolowane przez pilota) *2 podwójnie sprzężone działa laserowe „Spopielacz” zamontowane w skrzydłach. (Kontrolowane przez pilota) *1 Podwójnie sprzężone działo laserowe „Spopielacz” zamontowane w obrotowej wieżyczce pod kokpitem pojazdu (1 strzelec) *2 podwójnie sprzężone multi-lasery „Nawałnica” osadzone w obrotowych wieżyczkach pod skrzydłami pojazdu ( 2 strzelców) *2 podwójnie sprzężone multi-lasery „Nawałnica” osadzone w wieżyczce na kadłubie pojazdu ( 2 strzelców) *2 podwójnie sprzężone multi-lasery „Nawałnica” osadzone w lukach kadłuba (2 strzelców) *2 podwójnie sprzężone multi-lasery „Nawałnica” osadzone w obrotowych wieżyczkach na ogonie pojazdu (2 strzelców) *2 Podwójnie sprzężone bombardy plazmowe „Jaskra” pod skrzydłami pojazdu. (2 Bombardierów) *1 Podwójnie sprzężona bombarda plazmowa „Jaskra” osadzona w obrotowej wieżyczce pod kadłubem (1 Bombardier) Działo Laserowe „Spopielacz” „Spopielacz” został stworzony w 238.M35 celem eliminacji ciężko opancerzonych, spaczonych osnową, maszyn zdrajców, ponieważ standardowe, ręczne, działa przeciwpancerne nie mogły sobie z nimi poradzić. Prace jednak zakończyły się porażką. Spopielacz był zwyczajnie za duży, nawet dla Marines, by taszczyć go na pole bitwy. Z racji braku STC odpowiedniego działa laserowego dla Żartownisia Kapłani Maszyny zastąpili je Spopielaczami, ponieważ te były najbliższe wymaganemu odpowiednikowi. Multi-laser „Nawałnica” Standardowy muli-laser używany przez Gwardię Imperialną, głównie w Chimerach i Sentinelach, jest idealną bronią przeciwko lekko opancerzonym pojazdom i zmasowanej piechocie, a to dzięki swojej szybkostrzelności. Jednak w 762.M38 Kapłan Maszyny znany jako Clavis Ad Rotum podczas naprawy jednego z multi-laserów Chimery, z racji braku części zapasowych, zamontował wciąż dobre kable przesyłowe od zniszczonego działa plazmowego. Efektem tej niecodziennej modyfikacji okazało się zwiększenie szybkostrzelności broni do 3000 strzałów na minutę. Ten wyglądający niczym nieprzerwany strumień światła, ogień był w stanie bez problemu zniszczyć Leman Russa kultu Khorne’a poprzez przestrzelenie się przez kadłub. Jednak modyfikacja nie pozostała bez wad. Kosztem tak dużej szybkostrzelności cierpi sama broń, która wymaga częstszego przeglądu, a to za sprawą szybszego grzania się lufy i szybszego zużywania się kryształu skupiającego. Tej modyfikacji próbowano już wcześniej i była po prostu bezużyteczna w boju. Lufy zwyczajnie topiły się w trakcie walk. Jednak Kapłani Maszyny patrząc na STC i mając do wyboru montowanie karabinów automatycznych lub Multi-Laserów woleli zamontować Multi-Lasery. Ich wzrok padł na bezużyteczną „Nawałnicę”. Z racji, że podczas lotów w powietrzu, na dużych wysokościach, lufy szybko się chłodzą to wydawała się ona dobrym pomysłem. Dzięki temu WSU-102 zamiast broni do odganiania przeciwników zyskał zdolność ich niszczenia za pośrednictwem gęstego ostrzału. Z uwagi na kryształy strzelcom zaleca się strzelać seriami nie dłuższymi niż trzy sekundy i robić sekundowe przerwy przez oddaniem kolejnej serii. Bombarda Plazmowa „Jaskra” Jest to w rzeczywistości trzykrotnie większe działo plazmowe od tego których używają Adeptus Astartes. Dobrze znane jeszcze w podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty Imperatora. Jednak rzadko używane przez Imperium z racji swojej wielkości. Jest po prostu za duże by je przenosić, a nawet i przewozić. Głównie jest to działo stacjonarne w punktach obronnych, chociaż i tam poświęca się je na rzecz mniejszych, łatwiejszych do ukrycia, broni. Ale działo to okazało się idealnym dla Żartownisia. Gdyż wraz z wielkością broni zwiększyła się komora jonizacji, a wraz z tym zwiększyły się wystrzeliwane kule plazmy. Oczywiście kosztem większych ilości wodoru i energii potrzebnej do zamiany gazu w plazmę. Cena ta jest jednak bez znaczenia. Kula plazmy o wielkości prawie trzech metrów jest w stanie stopić wszystko w promieniu 10 metrów i poważnie uszkodzić rzeczy w promieniu 20 do 50 metrów. Ale oprócz siły ognia bombarda posiada bardzo ciekawą cechę. Wystrzeliwane kule plazmy są niezwykle jasne, niemal białe. Spoglądanie na nie bez odpowiednich soczewek może oślepić na krótki jak i na permanentny czas. Dodatkowe Wyposażenie Oprócz oczywistego wyposażenia jakim są silniki i broń, są też inne równie ważne, chociaż nie zawsze, systemy i ekwipunek na pokładzie tegoż niezwykłego samolotu. Niektóre muszą na nim być, inne niekoniecznie, a należą do nich: #Generator plazmowy – Standardowy generator plazmowy Mark IV znajdujący się w centralnej części kadłuba, zaraz pomiędzy skrzydłami. Jego głównym zadaniem jest dostarczanie energii by zasilić systemy świateł, klapy podwozia, silniki elektryczne obracające wieżyczkami i, co najważniejsze, broń. Bez energii elektrycznej broń plazmowa nie zjonizuje plazmy, a lasery szybko wyczerpią swoje pakiety energetyczne. Dlatego też by uniknąć awaryjnego wyłączenia generatora zaleca się załodze by nie używali wszystkich systemów broni jednocześnie. #Konsole nawigacyjne – Jeden zaawansowany silnik logiczny podłączony pod dwie konsole przeznaczone dla nawigatorów. Umieszczone pomiędzy kokpitem pilotów, a generatorem plazmowym. Dzięki temu Nawigatorzy są w stanie dokładnie określić położenie wrogich statków lub pojazdów naziemnych z dokładnością do metra. Co więcej, nawigatorzy mają wgląd we wszystkie najważniejsze systemy samolotu, począwszy od paliwa, aż na zasilaniu kończąc. Zwykle jeden nawigator monitoruje wrogie pojazdy i nawiguje podczas gdy drugi zajmuje się monitorowaniem układów wewnętrznych samolotu. #Przedział Bombardierów – Jest to przedział umieszczony zaraz za generatorem. To w nim znajdują się dwie konsole odpowiedzialne za sterowanie skrzydłowymi bombardami i zejście do kopuły z podwójnie sprzężoną bombardą, którą można sterować ręcznie. To także tutaj znajdują się główne zbiorniki z wodorem, używanym do jonizacji w plazmę. #Dodatkowe systemy obronne – Są to wszelakie dodatkowe systemy lub urządzenia zwiększające obronność statku i nie wchodzące w podstawowe systemy obrony samolotu. Są to, między innymi, dodatkowe wyrzutnie flar, tłumiki silników odrzutowych czy zewnętrzny daleko-dystansowy radar. Zależnie od dodatków są one podłączone pod kokpit lub pod konsole nawigatorów. #Dodatkowe zbiorniki – Zależnie od potrzeb misji załoga może zabrać dodatkowe zbiorniki paliwa lub wodoru do wnętrza pojazdu lub skorzystać z zewnętrznych egzemplarzy. Częściej są wykorzystywane zewnętrzne pojemniki z racji, że w środku i tak jest trudno się poruszać, a załoga, w razie śmierci strzelca kopuły skrzydłowej, mogła przeczołgać się do wieżyczki by móc go wyciągnąć i zastąpić. #Zamknięte skafandry – W razie lotów na wysokich wysokościach lub lotów kosmicznych, pomimo zamkniętej konstrukcji samolotu, załoga jest zmuszona by ubrać stroje lotnicze, różniące się od tych używanych standardowo prze Gwardię Imperialną. Są to, zazwyczaj, skafandry ciśnieniowe, chociaż, bardziej stylowi żołnierze, pozwalają sobie nosić skórzane, lepiej wyglądające, odpowiedniki. Załoga WSU-102 będącym stosunkowo dużym samolotem i posiadający znaczącą ilość uzbrojenia wymaga dużej załogi, a mianowicie szesnastu osób by obsadzić wszystkie stanowiska. Spotykane są również i załogi składające się z dwudziestu osób w razie gdyby któryś ze strzelców, pilotów lub bombardierów zginął, bądź został ranny. W ekstremalnych wypadkach, gdy brakuje ludzi, dopuszcza się by samolot wzbił się w przestworza z załogą liczącą dziesięć osób. Jednak najważniejsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że Imperium poszukuje do tych samolotów osób drobnej budowy. Nie wyższych niż 170 cm i ważących nie więcej jak 70 kg, a to z racji, że mniejsze osoby łatwiej operują w ciaśniejszych przestrzeniach, jakimi, bez wątpienia, są korytarze WSU-102. Niestety, nie zawsze jest to możliwe. Zwłaszcza w czasie wojen gdzie to bardziej od wyglądu i rozmiarów liczy się przygotowany do walki żołnierz Imperium. Pełna załoga składa się z: *2 pilotów – Znajdują się oni w kokpicie i sterują całą maszyną. Drugi pilot, zazwyczaj, operuje trzema podwójnie sprzężonymi działami „Spopielacz”. *2 nawigatorów – Zajmują się monitorowaniem systemów wewnętrznych samolotu jak i nawigowaniem. *3 Bombardierów – Są to przeszkoleni w bombardowaniu działami plazmowymi żołnierze. Każdy z nich obsługuje jedno działo plazmowe. Dwóch za pomocą konsoli. Jeden, przypięty szelkami, ręcznie. W razie gdy konsole zawiodą istnieje możliwość skorzystania z przyrządów mechanicznych w skrzydłach. Panuje tam jednak duży ścisk i trudno jest korzystać z przyrzadów. *1 strzelec dolnego przedniego działa – Jest to strzelec operujący podwójnie sprzężonym działem laserowym „Spopielacz” osadzonym w dolnej, ruchomej, wieżyczce. Przypięty szelkami by nie wypaść. *2 strzelców górnej kopuły – Operatorzy dwóch podwójnie sprzężonych Multi-Laserów „Nawałnia” osadzonych w górnej, nieruchomej, kopule. *2 strzelców luku – Operatorzy dwóch podwójnie sprzężonych Multi-Laserów „Nawałnia” osadzonych w tylnej, ogonowej, części kadłuba. *1 strzelec górnej kopuły ogonowej – Strzelec operujący podwójnie sprzężonym Multi-Laserem w górnej, ruchomej, wieżyczce ogonowej. *1 strzelec dolnej kopuły ogonowej - Strzelec operujący podwójnie sprzężonym Multi-Laserem w dolnej, ruchomej, wieżyczce ogonowej. Zawieszony na szelkach by, w razie odstrzelenia wieżyczki, nie spadł na terytorium wroga. *2 strzelców skrzydłowych - Operatorzy dwóch podwójnie sprzężonych Multi-Laserów „Nawałnia” osadzonych w skrzydłach maszyny. Dane techniczne Znane formacje *Kompania Spray n’ Pray – Należąca do elity armii pomocniczej, zakonu Krwawych Kruków, Rufi Speculatores składa się z 10 samolotów. Znani są z przeprowadzania celnych bombardowań z dużych wysokości. Wówczas niebo błyska jakoby zbliżała się burza, oznajmiając tym samym początek spadających plazmowych kul. Ich ostatnia akcja na Planecie Pyrobolus zakończyła się sukcesem. Jednym bombardowaniem wypalili stutysięczną armię orków, wraz z całym jej sprzętem, oblegającą Twierdzę Salsicia. Ciekawostki #Pomysł na pojazd powstał poprzez natrętne bombardowanie autora głupimi pytaniami przez użyszkodnika WsU. #Pierwszy model, na którym bazują opisy, powstał w grze Robocraft. Kategoria:Wyróżnione Artykuły Kategoria:WsU Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Pojazdy Imperium